col_2fandomcom-20200216-history
Shop
The Shop is a place where players can purchase a wide variety of different things such as Glory Statues, Base Themes, Shields, Event Shop items, and Decorations. Items in the shop with either be priced in Gold, Jewels, Cash, Rings, or Special Event currency. It can be accessed by clicking the icon on the bottom right of the base screen. Treasure Shop The first icon in the Shop takes you to a menu where you can buy resources for either Cash or Jewels. The main resource in the treasure shop is Jewels. They are sold in many different quantities and most are pretty much always boosted by a certain percentange, generally 40%, 60% or sometimes even 80% more than the base amount while the more expensive packages are generally boosted a higher amount than the cheapest ones. The Jewel packages are: * 230 for $1.99 * 800 for $4.99 * 1400 for $9.99 * 1400 (no bonus) plus a monthly package awarding 400 per day for 30 days for $9.99 * 1400 (no bonus) plus a City Treaty for $9.99 * 3800 for $24.99 * 3800 (no bonus) plus a Hero Treaty for $24.99 * 7800 for $49.99 * 16800 for $99.99 In this section you can also use Jewels to buy Mutagen, EXP Eggs, Rings, and Gold. Hero Card The second icon in the shop is the Hero Card whereby you can purchase and for Rings. Newer heroes are generally not available for purchase in this shop and the price varies widely. You can see more about this here. Buildings The Shop is also where you buy for Gold. The buildings are divided by type there are: Military, Resource, and Defenses. Buildings all require a certain Town Hall level and you will be alerted with a red icon showing the number of buildings you have currently unlocked but not yet built. The requirements can be found here. Special types of buildings called Decorations can be purchased with Jewels. They have no HP or ATK and their only impact on an attack is to not allow the attacker to drop units on top of them (unless of course you feel that you can intimidate your opponents with a harsh message). Shield Shields can also be purchased with Jewels. Shields prevent other players from raiding your bases resources in Resources Raid. If you attack another base in Resource Raid while the shield is active it will expire. There is also a single 1 hour shield available for free on a 3 day cooldown. Base Theme There are currently 4 base themes in the game. The starting one is a lush grassy theme called 'Lasting Prosperity'. The second one can be purchased for 5 million Gold and is a springtime snowy scene called 'Showy Mountains'. The final two each cost 5,000 Jewels and are themed after Holidays. There is 'Happy Holidays' a festive snowy Christmas theme with snow actively falling which lags the game very badly for many players. And the final one is called 'Halloween Horrors' has clay colored soil and deep Fall colors with Halloween themeing and ghosts which actively fly around. Special Events Shop During various times of the year, especially around holidays a special shop will open up which uses its own special tokens. The tokens can generally be earned 100 at a time by doing quests such as fighting in the Arena 5 times, or attacking 6 times in Lords League a day. Also tokens can sometimes be earned as a reward in Resources Raid and Lords League randomly 20 at a time. The final way to earn tokens is through purchasing jewels at a 1:1 rate. The items are always limited and generally include: *50 Hero Shards for 100 tokens, limit of 10 purchases. There is generally a selection of 10 heroes to choose from. *20 Rings, 1k Souls, or 200k Gold for 10 tokens, limit of 50 purchases. *1 Gold Exp Egg for 80 tokens, limit of 50 purchases. *20 Mutagen for 50 tokens, limit of 25 purchases. *5 Fast-forward Scrolls(5 min) for 10 tokens, limit of 50 purchases. Glory Statue You can build a statue in your base to commemorate yours and your guilds achievements in certain . There is a statue for your rank in Arena, Hero Trials, and your Continent. And there is a final statue awarded for you guilds rank based on Battle Royale progress. The statues each provide unique buffs but have no HP or ATK and the only impact they have on an attacking player (other than fear) is to not allow units to be dropped in that spot: *Continent: Increase all towers' ATK up to 100% *Arena: Increase all towers' HP up to 100% *Battle Royale: Increase defending heroes' base ATK and HP by up to 50%. *Hero Trials: Increase attacking heroes' base HP by up to 50% Treasure Buildings Heroes Category:Epic Heroes Category:Rare Heroes